<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All these walks were actually dates by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124624">All these walks were actually dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College student Jim, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Students, Trektober 2020, Walking, college student leonard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is always waiting on Wednesdays to walk together with Bones, even if his last class ends way before Bones' last class, and he lives on the complete other side of the college campus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All these walks were actually dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/gifts">lokilenchen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woooo, day 20 is on the 20th itself, I feel accomplished.<br/>This is for Lena, because it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT</p><p>Written for trektober 2020 Day 20: College AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim was walking around campus. He was bored and had nothing to do until later that night. His afternoon class was already over and he didn’t have much homework. He had to wait until dinner to see Bones, and then he would have to entertain himself even more.</p><p>Right now, Jim was questioning his life choices. Bones was cute, and he had a crush on him. But did he really sacrifice his entire afternoon and evening for bones, so he could walk Bones back to his dorm because the guy didn’t like walking in the dark? Yes, yes he did. </p><p>The first time he mentioned that he had a late-night class and had to walk through the dark to his dorm all by himself, Jim offered to walk together. Bones told him not to worry because that would take time from Jim, right? Jim convinced him that he lived nearby and that he also had a late-night class, so it was totally fine for him.</p><p>In reality, every time after his afternoon class was done, he’d go to the library and study. Then eat dinner with Bones, and study some more. And walk Bones back to his dorm, then walk all the way to the other side of the campus, to his own dorm. That late at night the campus buses weren’t going anymore, so they had to walk. And Jim did own a bike, but Bones thought his dorm was closeby, so it would be weird if Jim had a bike, right? Man, the things he does for love.</p><p> </p><p>Leonard had a plan. Tonight, after his late-night class, he would make Jim confess to him. He really liked Jim and wanted to call him his boyfriend, but Jim needed to be the one to say it. Technically all their late-night walks had been dates, but Jim hadn’t realised it yet. But tonight, Leonard would make him confess. He needed Jim, but Jim would dismiss Leonard if he was to be the one confessing. Or he would run. Also a good possibility. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Come on Bones! Let’s run to the trees over there!’’ Jim pointed excitedly at the trees they knew were a hundred meters further because they couldn’t see them in the dark.</p><p>‘’Jim, I told you, no. Where do you even get all this energy from, after all these classes this late at night?’’ </p><p>‘’Energy drinks,’’ Jim replied. He was walking a little further than Leonard, running around the sidewalk. It was empty, so there was no danger of Jim bumping into anyone.</p><p>‘’Well, you need to burn all this excess energy before you get to your dorm, or you’ll never be able to sleep. Run to the trees and come back, then run back okay? Run as often as it takes me to get to the corner over there.’’</p><p>Leonard pointed to his left, to the corner at a bigger intersection with some traffic lights. It was quiet now, but during the day it was very busy. He looked up to see Jim had already started running towards the trees. Good. That guy needed it, but no way was Leonard going to run this late at night. </p><p> </p><p>He walked to the corner and stood in the middle of the intersection on the road. </p><p>‘’’Jim! Are you done running?’’</p><p>Jim ran over to Leonard and grabbed his arm. ‘’Bones, man, you have to get off the road. I know it’s not busy because it’s late at night but it’s still dangerous. You’re becoming a doctor, you know this!’’</p><p>Leonard smiled. ‘’I know. I know this is dangerous. I also know that you do not have a late-night class on Wednesdays. Your last class ended in the afternoon. I know you just wait for me so we can walk together.’’</p><p>Jim froze and let go of Leonard’s arm. He didn’t expect Bones to know this! He thought he had hidden all this very well.</p><p>‘’I also know that your dorm is not nearby, but actually on the other side of the campus. Which means, evetime after you walked me home, you walked across the entire campus before you got to your own dorm. Which doesn’t make you only 5 minutes later than me to your dorm, but 45 minutes. Jim’’</p><p>Jim opened his mouth to explain, but before he could make a sound Leonard was speaking again.</p><p>‘’I didn’t ask for an explanation. I know you own a bike and use it on other days to get to class. But, the main thing is Jim, I know about your crush. I know you like me more than just a friend. So, I am not getting off this intersection until you confess all of this. Even though I already know it, I want to hear it from you.’’</p><p> </p><p>Jim stared with an open mouth at Bones. He knew! He knew everything! And now he wanted Jim to confess? To tell Bones himself that he did all that? That everything he just said was the truth? Bones even knew about his crush! Why would Bones want him to say it if he already knew? Would he humiliate Jim? Be that cruel?</p><p>But no, Bones wouldn’t do that. They were standing in the middle of an intersection, under some traffic lights, in the dark. Even if Bones was the person to embarrass someone, he wouldn’t do it like this. To be embarrassed there needed to be an audience. The only people here now were him and Bones. He looked at Bones, still not sure of what to say. When he saw Bones eyes, he knew he couldn’t stay quiet. People always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. People were right. Because right now he saw the trust in Bones eyes, that he would wait for Jim to tell him and be patient about it. He also saw the love and compassion in those eyes. And deep underneath, fear. Fear that Bones had it all wrong and Jim just liked walking with him but didn’t have a crush. And Jim couldn’t let Bones think that he had no crush on him at all.</p><p>‘’You’re right. You’re completely right. I own a bike. My dorm is on the other side of campus. My latest class today is the afternoon class, I always study before and after dinner to wait for you. And yes, I like you as more than a friend. You said you didn’t like walking alone through the dark and I didn’t think clearly when I offered to walk together. But I love walking together, and now I can’t stop. I really like you Bones. And I think if you didn’t make me say it now I would bottle it up and never confess, so thank you. If you told me sooner I would’ve just run, so in the end, you are the smartest person. So uhm, I don’t know if all these walks count as a date, but I would like to go on a real one. A date where we both know it’s a date?’’</p><p>Jim looked hopefully at Bones, he really hoped Bones would say yes. When he saw the smile on his face, he started to smile too.</p><p>‘’Yes Jim, these walks counted as a date. And I would love to go on a real one with you too. But for now, why don’t you come to join me in my dorm? My roommate isn’t there tonight, he’s over at his boyfriend. So you can come over and stay with me. No need to walk all the way back. And hey, technically we’re already way past our third date right? We have some catching up to do.’’</p><p>Jim grinned excitedly and grabbed Bones outstretched hand. They had a whole night together to get to know each other even better, especially physically.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>